


NSFW Alphabet ~ Rosemary

by flickawhip



Series: Rosemary Imagines [3]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Exactly what the title says...Written for the Imagines blog.See it with the GIF here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Rosemary

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Rosemary doesn’t really understand aftercare... she does her best, but she tends to be a little off-kilter.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Rosemary loves her breasts... and yours.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Rosemary wants all the cum she can get from you.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Rosemary doesn’t really have dirty secrets, but she does love to secretly steal hugs

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Rosemary is very experienced, she knows precisely what she’s doing

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Rosemary is very serious when it comes to sex...

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Rosemary is well groomed purely out of necessity 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Rosemary is very intimate when she’s with you

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Rosemary doesn’t masturbate, at all

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Biting  
Scratching  
Rough Sex

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Rosemary likes to have sex in graveyards

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Rosemary just enjoys scratching you up

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Rosemary isn’t a fan of scat or golden showers.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Rosemary is very good at Oral, both giving and receiving.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Rosemary tends to go hard and fast.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Rosemary doesn’t do quickies

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Rosemary takes a lot of risks, she will try just about anything once.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Rosemary has never-ending stamina, although she will take breaks when you need them.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Rosemary doesn’t use toys and doesn’t like having them used on her.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Rosemary doesn’t really tease.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Rosemary is loud, she tends to growl.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Rosemary is a demon... but she does love to make you feel good.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Rosemary is usually naked under her kit.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Rosemary always has a high sex-drive.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Rosemary doesn’t sleep.


End file.
